


Jolly Green Elf (Christmas 2012)

by Little_Firestar84



Series: We wish you a merry lust-filled Christmas [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dress Up, F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time again in the Jane/Lisbon household... and the gift exchange doesn't go as planned for the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Green Elf (Christmas 2012)

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 smutty Christmas story- follow-up to Red Ribbon

He wandered to the corridors of his new home, astonished by the silence. Part of him couldn't help being always scared whenever he found the home in such a state, semi-darkness and void of noises. He guessed that the memory of Red John was still too fresh. It was hard admitting, and accepting, that the killer was no more. Over a decade, and so much wasted time later, and his nightmare had found its rightful end at the hands of his beloved.... 

Speaking of which, he wondered where Teresa could be. 

Just that morning, when they were still on the job, she had told him that she would have waited for him to return from his gig as Santa at the small school close to their place before leaving for visiting few friends and relatives, and he would have said she had lied, hadn't he seen her car in the parking lot. Of course, there was still the chance that she had lied to him, because that woman had become so good at doing so in the years... and since they had gotten together an year before, her capacity of doing so had only increased.

One year. He couldn't believe it was already their first anniversary. 365 days since she had seduced him in his attic, wearing sexy lingerie and a red ribbon around her neck. He grinned. He wondered if she could (and would) call it their anniversary. After all, for the first few months they had been together, Teresa had assumed it was only about the sex (he remembered the expression "fucking like animals" being used more than once during that time) and it was something that broke both their hearts. She was hurt because she assumed he couldn't love her as much as she did love him, as much as he had loved his wife, and he was in pain because she couldn't see that he wasn't after just her hot body. Red John's death had been their turning point: he had spent the night in her bed, hugging her, and when she woke up in the morning and he wasn't at her side, she had cried like never before, sure that he had left for good now that his enemy was no more. That was how he had found her when he had brought her breakfast in bed, when she had confessed about her feelings, not really expecting him to reciprocate them. 

So... was Christmas their anniversary, or actually 5 months or so later, when they had gotten together for real, after a night void of sex but full of tender and meaningful touches? Not that it really mattered, he had already taken a certain something for her, since it was Christmas, and since Red John was no more, he was feeling less guilty about spending his old money, especially if it was for a certain dark-haired spitfire of an agent.... and if it was of the gold and diamonds kind of spent money.

Anyway, back to the crucial point: where the hell was she? There was a certain gift he wanted her to taste, first thing first...

Maybe he didn't have to get worried or think too much, and she had simply fallen asleep. Or maybe... right. She loved taking long hot, relaxing baths when she was alone. She used to say it was an impossible task when he was close... apparently, he was a Neanderthal who kept fucking her into oblivion every time he saw even just a glimpse of her naked skin, and there was just so much she could handle before being too sore to handle their fun... of the naked, adult, kinky variety, of course.

He groaned painfully, and looked at the pants of his costume and the huge bulge at his groin area. Damn it to hell, he hated getting hard when she couldn't fuck it better (or suck it better or jerk it off better, or that marvelous thing she did with her breast, when she rubbed his needy length between them...). He had gotten off on his own for years, always thinking about her, but now that he had her, his cock wouldn't listen to reason. He came, of course he did, but in the blink of an eye, he was hard again, and he wouldn't stop getting erections until she was the one milking him dry for all he was worth.

And she was so good at it... it was almost unbelievable that proper Senior Agent Lisbon could be such a sex goddess. Maybe he could try to talk her into filming themselves while they were doing something a bit kinky... dress up, or maybe roleplaying? He wasn't the kind of man getting off on schoolgirls with uniforms and tiny skirts, but Dr. Jane was very tempting.... or Dr. Lisbon....or.. or...or...

The handcuffs. Dear lord, he just had to stop thinking about them. He was already hard, and if he didn't want to come on the spot, he had to stop imagining being handcuffed to the bed, with Lisbon on top of him doing whatever she wanted. Nor he had to imagine the creative and kinky use of blindfolds, horse-whips, ice cream, strawberries, cream and other foods, or even worst... Yes, he admitted that he had imagined being Captain Sparrow, fucking a poor, lingerie-less, damsel in distress, clad in one of those huge Victorian or Elizabethian dresses who showed as much skin as he liked.

Uhm. Maybe he could convince her to masturbate in front of the camera. It could help, when he had seed related issues and she wasn't around to make it better...

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Santa?" Hugging him at his back, she rubbed his aching erection through his pants as he heard her whispered, purred words at his back, and he licked his lips with anticipation. He just loved that sultry voice of her, it meant that something dirty was going to happen, and he just loved it. 

Oh, he so loved spending Christmas with Teresa... yeah, he knew that Christmas was all about spending time with your beloved ones, but spending it while doing the most porny and erotic things? Well, it felt like Haven. If Haven existed, that was it.

"Like I couldn't do anything different when you play with my body, Reese..." he chuckled as she moved her hands, covering his eyes with her tiny palms. "Whatever it is, I already like it..." he chuckled.

"Yes, but, you see... I'm not Reese, Santa...." she purred yet again, moving him inside the home, a place they had purchased after Red John had left their lives... well, _he_ had purchased it. His Teresa still believed they were paying the rent, when her part of the money was put aside for shared future needs. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her yet, nor her wanted to scare her away. Not with a marriage proposal on the way, at least...

He grinned like a pervert, extremely satisfied. He so loved that Teresa had picked few of his tricks along the way. Looked like the little mix knew he was into roleplaying... "Oh, oh, oh!" he said at loud, chuckling, doing his best Santa impression. He had to admit, he felt a little bad. Here he was, dressed as the children's hero, and he was ready to have sex with it on.....

Because he had every intention of keeping it on while doing Teresa. 

She pushed him down, and he fell on a chair. Still at closed eyes, he skimmed over the surface, the hard wood, the soft velvet. It was nothing that he remembered being inside the apartment, but it was exactly like he imagined Santa's chair being like. He was almost positive that even the dark red and the mahogany were going to be there. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Of course you can, Santa!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and giggling. Immediately he did as he had asked, only to find himself inside the living room, on a Santa-like chair, with a very romantic atmosphere of semi-darkness and candlelight. 

And, in front of him, right before the Christmas three, Teresa, dressed like an elf in dark green. Well.... an elf from a porn movie, at least. The little dress was skin-thigh, soshort he could see her privates, and low cut enough to cover just her nipples. The ensemble was completed by stockings (of the garter belt variety, he guessed) and extremely high stiletto heels boots. 

He gulped down a mouthful of saliva, and barely resisted the urge to just fuck her on the spot when she lifted first on, the other, feet on the armrest slowly and seductively removing the boots. He was so close he could smell her perfume, her pheromones, and he could see desire in her, as well as anticipation. There was something else too, added to the mix, but he couldn't place his finger on it. All he knew was that she was.... glowing, beautiful, like an holy apparition. 

Yep. God existed, she was evidence, his naughty angel... well, elf. 

"Well, well, well, tell me, jolly green elf of mine, have you been naughty this year?" he asked her, slapping her on the ass. He was delighted, when he cupped her flesh beneath the short skirt, to find just flesh. Ooohhh...his naughty Teresa was wearing just a garter belt with just flimsy, fishnet high stockings! 

"I don't know Santa, you tell me... you are oh so wise... and you know everything.... was I a good elf?" she asked him, pouting, and straddling him. He sighed, his pupils as huge as saucers. He saw her, with the corner of his eye, biting her lips as she felt against the short dress his huge, hard cock. 

And then... he saw her eyes accusing and annoyed. Damn. She hadn’t just saw the bulge. She had seen the tip of his cock, and now she knew that he had gone commando while dressed as Santa for a bunch of kids.

"I like the feeling of a Santa costume on my naked body?" he asked, tentatively, hoping that she would have mercy. 

Her answer was a cocky grin. She moved her right hand between their bodies, and sheput it inside his pants, giggling. She grabbed his cock, holding it with quite the strength, just like she knew he liked it, and started pumping it, moving she skin up and down, rubbing the tip with her thumb, feeling it oozing precum just for her, because of her.

"I don't know Santa, I think you just wanted to hump this little elf of yours..." she increased her hold on his member, nibbling at his lobe. "There is no need to admit it, Santa, I know I'm right. But give me my gift, and I'll make it all better...." 

He sighed, but part of him was glad that she knew of his gift ad she wasn't scared about what it may mean for the two of them. "It's in the jacket, right pocket" he sighed. Nope, that wasn't how he had pictured it to be, not at all...

"Uhm.... Jane, trust me, the gift I'm talking about? It's not in your pocket..." she blushed, as she stopped playing for a short while, and with her head she indicated her hand in his pants.

He finally understood. 

"Oh, yeah, sure, go on, take your gift, my jolly green eyed elf, it's all yours to play as you prefer..." 

"Yay! Thank you so much, Santa!" she kissed him on the lips, quickly, then she moved away from his body, and stood in front of him to get rid of her dress: she undid, slowly, the huge belt, and the dress opened up, allowing Jane to see naked, pure white skin underneath, and as he gulped down a mouthful of saliva, he was almost tempted to ask her to keep it while they were going at it. She left the fabric fall on the ground, remaining in garter belt and stockings only (she knew he was a fetishist) and before he could count to 3, she was already on her knees, lowering to his feet his pants, so that his cock could sprang free. 

And that was when she saw that he had a ribbon around its base, bright red....just like the one she had worn the previous year. Just like the one she had asked him to wear in her fantasies.

And he had dared to tell her that her gift was in his pocket. Meh. This was her gift...

He was so hard and huge it was slapping against his stomach, and she licked her lips in anticipation before taking it in her mouth without any kind of foreplay, just like she liked to do when they were in an hurry and there was danger of being discovered.

She started immediately to suck him, hallowing her cheeks for the effort. He was so huge he just didn't only hit the back of her throat, but he went so deep that she had never felt- or done- anything like that during a blow job. She had always been a fan of blowjobs but with Jane.... she just couldn't get enough of it. Having his cock down her throat was just like Haven, and every chance she got, she sucked him dry and swallowed, and her consultant was always glad to oblige and make her happy every chance they got. She chuckled around his length, remembering a time she had sucked him hidden underneath her desk, while Jane was sitting on her chair.... busy talking with Cho and Bertram about a case, trying to pretend that nothing was going on. 

Just thinking about this aroused her beyond reason, and without thinking, she reached between her legs with her right hand. While she moaned, his taste filling her senses, she framed her clit with two fingers, and rubbed against it with the heel of her hand, penetrating herself with index and ring finger.

She moaned and cried out her pleasure, but no sounds escaped her lips, as her mouth was stuffed full with cock... and he felt every sound she made hitting his skin, reverberating in and against him. If Lisbon wasn't careful, the fun was going to end sooner than what they liked.

"You know, I think you, my elf, are just a slut. And I think that if you don't stop finger-fucking yourself right now, I'll do a bit of fucking of my own-IN YOUR MOUTH!" he grunted, using harsh and vulgar words, something he knew that aroused her. She liked an hard fuck, and she liked even more when his language got out of hand during intercourse. He couldn't forget the time she had left him all alone at the office, and, for getting back at her, he had called her, using that language she loved so much behind closed doors... and she had had an orgasm just like that. Or at least, he hoped so. He would have hated to think that Rigsby had caused it....

Continuing to do those sinfully, marvelous things with her fingers in her pussy, she tsk-tsked against his skin, her tongue licking his cock while she sucked with all her might like she was devouring a popsicle, like to ask him to prove himself, to call him chicken, and he grunted something, like to say, what the hell. She wanted to play dirty? Well, his cock-mistress was going to get messy....he was going to teach her a lesson she wasn't going to forget any time soon! 

He rocked not too gently his hips, lifting his ass from the chair for the effort, his back muscles clenching for the effort. With her free hand, she grabbed his ass, and encouraged him to teach her the lesson he had talked about. He answered in kindly, and grabbed her dark curls, pushing her against his groin in time with his powerful thrusts. 

The feeling of fucking her hot mouth was beyond words, and the alluring sounds of ecstasy she made just spurred him furthermore, and he fucked, and fucked, until he came roaring like a lion, his cock milked dry by Teresa's throat, and as she swallowed every single drop of hot, balmy, silky juice, she kept sucking him, their fervor just increasing the one of the other, until she was sticky with his essence, cum on her chin, throat, chest, on her tits...

When he had come down from his high, he whispered a breathless "Oh, God, marry me...." , and as soon as she heard the words, she released his cock, in shock. 

Feeling lost and void, he looked at his cock and then at Teresa, who stood facing him on the verge of tears. He kind of hated himself, because, clearly, she was upset because of the proposal, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing her chin glistering with drops of his cum just primed him once more for another go at her, despite her shock and the fact that she was clearly upset. It wasn't his fault if she was erotica walking.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you while I had your cock in my mouth! What I'll tell our kid when it will ask me how his dad proposed, that he asked me while I was giving him a blowjob and we we were roleplaying Santa and his slutty dirty elf?" she sobbed, and her sounds killed the mood for Jane, all at once. His cock was yet again limp, like it had been for the years of his self-imposed celibacy.

Still naked, she stormed out of the room, erupting in tears, and only when she was slamming the door of their bedroom her words registered....people usually said "when we'll have children", not "our kid".... could it be that the different choice of words.... that her recent hormonal imbalances.... her incredible lust and desire and her sudden tears could be....

_Oh Patrick Jane, you lucky bastard!_ he grinned, getting dressed in a hurry and running to their room. He found the door closed, but he just mehed, shaking his head: it wasn't like it wasn't the easiest lock to pick in the whole world. There was, after all, a reason he had chosen that one in particular, and personally. 

It got him less than a minute to open, and once done, he stormed into the room, where he found Teresa sat on the bed, crying, hugging her knees. Looking at her with such a tenderness and affection so strong he hadn't felt in a long time, he took from his jacket pocket a small, velvety, bright Christmas red jewelry box, and placed it on her nightstand, just before getting naked right before her eyes. He joined her on the bed, and tenderly kissed her as he stroked her back and kissed her face all over, his kisses mixed with tears of happiness. 

"Tomorrow morning, on Christmas day, we'll go to mass to the church where we saw each other again for the first time after we had been apart for those long, awful six months. Then we'll go to Marie's, and despite the weather here in California, we'll have hot cocoa and marshmallows, because that was the happiest tradition you built with your family back in Chicago, when things were easier and life was better. Then, we'll return home, I'll cook you dinner and when we'll exchange gifts under the tree in the afternoon, you'll open this small box here, where you'll find an engagement ring. I'll go on my knees and ask you to marry me while kissing your left hand, never, ever, stopping to look in those huge green eyes of yours. I think that despite the fact that it is a bit of a cliché' and rather sophomoric, it may sound like a good proposal to talk about with our kid..."he chuckled, tenderly stocking her still flat belly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to be sure, to have a doctor confirming it, before... giving us false hope, I guess." she said, pouting a little. Looked like his little speech had drastically improved her mood- and hence, his- again. "Besides, tomorrow afternoon, after we'll have eaten dinner, I'll give you my gift, and once opened your box, you'll find a light green teacup, with the word "dad" on it."

"Uhm, well, at least now I know why you were so happy the other day after you left the bathroom after 15 minutes. You took multiples do it yourself pregnancy tests, and all of them came back positive.... and here I thought you had masturbated thinking of me..." he chuckled. 

"Trust me, masturbation was the last thing on my mind, it's just that.... are you sure it's all right? I mean, it's not like we can undo this, but I just... I guess I was worried you were going to be, I don't know. Worried. Or upset. Or... that you would think that I used the pregnancy to trap you."

He shook his head, chuckling, kissing affectionately her nose. "Ok, first, I told you before that I wanted to marry you, so no worry here. Second, we bought together an house, and I think this says a lot about my intentions. Third, we've never been too careful, because we've always said what happens, happens, and last but not least..." his eyes turned dark and hungry, and he took her small hand in his own, guiding it to his shaft. She immediately took the hint, and before he could ask or even just silently encourage her, she started masturbating him. It was always... hard as a task, because he was so huge she couldn't span him completely, but she had learnt quickly how and where to touch him to increase his pleasure. "Does it look like I' m upset to you, woman?"

"Mmmmm...." she purred, kissing his chin and lightly biting his skin there "definitely not." 

She laid down on the bed, and still massaging his hardening shaft, she spread her legs wide for him, inviting Jane to celebrate the fruit of their love in the most primal and carnal way, but he shook his head, chuckling, finally forcing her to let it go of his huge, hard, glistening cock.

"You know, it is said that women enjoy what position they'll enjoy the most during the pregnancy since the first trimester, so, what do you say about an intensive course?"

He didn't waited for her to reply, and immediately grabbed her, turning her so that she was on all four; he grabbed her for the hips, and she lifted her ass in the air while he was at her back, sat on his knee, the crown of his huge erection teasing her swollen entrance. He kept rubbing his shaft on her sex, covering it with precum, making her whimper in need and desperation, so strong was the need for him, but all he did was chuckling darkly. Even when he entered her, he didn't show any mercy to his woman, penetrating her slowly, inch for agonizing inch, despite her attempts at getting hard, harsh, fast. Just because she was pushing her delectable bottom against him it didn't mean he couldn't control himself.

"This, Teresa" he said as he was finally nested balls deep into her clenching core, but still staying motionless in her, despite her muscles, trained by years and years of yoga, attempting to milk him dry. "as you already know, it's called fucking doggy style. Women in an advanced state of pregnancy usually enjoy it with pillows underneath their belly and head..." saying so, he slowly left her liquid heat, the sucking motion of her shelt so strong he shivered, he almost gave up and came there and then, but he knew he couldn't. The fun hadn't started yet, and he had so much to show her. ".. and I so like screwing in this position!"

He took a big breath, and then, he started fucking her like he meant it, a rapid session of fast, hard batter, and as soon as he started, she immediately screamed, hit by her release. He groaned, victorious, keeping fucking her, his balls hitting her ass every time he entered in her, his eyes glued to the point where their bodies where joined. After an year, he was still mesmerized by the show, found it obscene but arousing, and was always scared to hurt her, so much he stretched her. But her cries of pleasure, her groans, the way she moved to try to meet him thrust for thrust, always told him it wasn't the case, that she loved every second of it. 

The bed hit the walls again and again, and he wondered if their bed- and the room in general- could handle months of celebrating, but at the end, he found out that he didn't care. All he cared about was showing her that she was his, now that the world knew it too, now that she was marked by his growing seed in her womb.

She came again, and he knew that it was his signal. He left her body, his cock glistening with their combined juices, and as he pumped his shaft to have it full hard again, his eyes fell on her small hole, that ass he so loved to grab and touch every chance he got- and he had plenty, since the position he had just used was a favorite of theirs. For a sec, he thought about trying ass fucking, but he guessed that he had time to try and go anal on her. She was just few weeks along, after all... and it wasn't even the only thing they could do, now that she was with child. It was just their luck that they were both fans of oral sex- nothing better to start the day than getting a blowjob, and, by the way, 69 in bed? That was a must to get things in motion and start the mood for the both of them- and manual.

"I'm not in the mood for spooning, as it feels too vanilla for me, and we both know that you think that Vanilla sex is boring, so we'll skip to cowgirl and its variations...." he grinned, as he laid next to her, and patted his thighs with a knowing glance at her. "Now, Teresa, straddle me and take me in you." she did as he had ordered her to, and guiding his shaft to her moist, swollen sex, she did as slowly as he had done previously. She chuckled, grinning. It was her victory, since he had tortured her before...

"And now...." she breathed, between moans, her hands on his shoulders, eyes closed in bliss.

"In this position, you can control the deepness of my penetration, and also, you can touch your breasts while you ride me, but only in the first months. Your tits will be too sensitive during the last few months, when your body will be preparing itself for breast-feeding."

"Don't you want to touch them? I thought you liked my breast..." she said, as, following his instructions, she started playing with them. She palmed them, and rolled them one against the other, the same way she did when she had his cock between them. She giggled as she let him breathless, as he tried to convince her to ride him, to no avail. He almost lost it when she, though, changed tactic, and while she rolled her left nipples between two fingers, she grabbed her right tit, and brought the nipple to her lips, sucking it just like she loved to suck his cock. It was a new game, and he was so lost, that he grabbed her for the ass, and started to move into her, penetrating her from beneath her body. Teresa soon decided to have a go at it, and moved up and down his cock, sitting on him, her tit still in her mouth, muffling her sounds. 

They went at it like that for few, torturous minutes, then, even if she hadn't orgasmed yet- and he doubted she was going to, looked like his lady didn't like cowgirl too much- he grabbed her once again, and once again they shifted position. 

"This" he said as he silently instructed her to straddle him with her back towards his torso. "This is reverse cowgirl. It has all the plus of cowgirl, with the added benefit that it's easy for you to reach your clit and masturbate while I fuck you and you touch your tits. The orgasm should be guaranteed" he chuckled, and bit his lips and grabbed the sheets of the bed as she took him in once more. This time, even if he didn't have a visual of her tits, he knew what she was doing, and when he started to move, and felt her fingers skimming over his iper-sensitive cock as he fucked her and she touched herself, he almost lost it. Teresa was humming in pleasure, one hand squeezing her tits, the pleasure going directly to her groin, and she squeezed her inner muscles as he tried to take power and control, to no avail. This position was studied so that she was in complete control, after all.

The thought alone made her come, and she screamed her orgasm, her pleasure, and he almost gave up. He had to master every bio feedback trick he knew to avoid ending the show.... and he still have one position left to teach her, one they had never tried before. 

He gathered her in his arms, and then, he moved to the kitchen. He sat her motionless, glowing and tired body on the counter, then, his hard shaft slamming against his stomach, he took one of the high bar stools they used when they sat at the aisle for a quick meal. 

He positioned the chair right before the counter, his groin on level with the cold surface, and he lazily pumped his cock as he looked at Teresa spreading once again her legs for him. They were like beats, they never had enough of rubbing their naked bodies against each other, when they were alone, they very, very often had sex or made love like silly teenagers. He was always so, so hard, that he jerked off at least twice a day when they couldn't satisfy each other, and she was permanently wet for him. Frankly, he didn't understand how it had taken them a year to get her pregnant...

He took her for her strong hips, and once more instructed her to straddle him, making her rest her back on the marble surface. This time, they didn't waste any time as they were both on the verge of the edge, and he immediately entered her to the hilt. He stayed motionless- not too hard, since it was the only way to avoid orgasm- and once again let her free reign. 

"This is the chair position." he moaned as her orgasming shelt asked for his juice, and he felt the tell-tale sensations in his balls that he was almost there, that she was going to soon get her favorite toy, the most wonderful threat in the whole world, his cum. "And I like it very much because I can easily to THIS!"

He roared like a lion, like a madman, and keeping her for her hips, his fingertips strong and hard against the tender flesh of her ass, he lifted her, and he stood on his feet. He changed slightly the angle of penetration, going deeper the instant he put her legs on his shoulders, and he threw his head back, roaring a "yes" as he started fucking her like abeast once again. 

Hard and fast he went at it, leaving her heat just to conquer it once again, just to go deeper. She was so sex-swollen it was a mystery, a miracle that he could kept this up, but he still did. His eyes fell on her core, on their joined bodies, and as his sweat fell on her aroused skin, and her breasts started bouncing for the effort, it was too much.

He roared once more, and after another couple of jack-hammering thrusts, he came. He erupted like a volcano, his seed so strong that it felt like he had thrust in her once more, such a strong sensation that she came again and again.

She loved his seed, and he knew it. It had never been a mystery, there was no taboo for them. 

He freed himself from the beautiful, deadly trap that was her body, and he started to crazily pump his cock, masturbating his painfully hard male flesh. She giggled, and looked at him hungry, aroused, wanting nothing more than his essence on her skin, and he provided. He loved to provide every single time.

His cum hit her abdomen, and just like that, he saw in her agonizing expression that she was having yet another orgasm. He pumped, more and more and more, his cock, like it could never be spent, and he spattered her, covered her with his juice. He wasn't over yet when he saw her that she was playing with her fingers in his seed, the other hand aiming for her core, and he knew that it wasn't like he wanted to end the day. Teresa was supposed to come for the last time for his touch, not hers.

He leaned over her, and he captured her lips in a powerful, sinful kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. He thrust his tongue in her mouth, and in the same instant, holding her for an hip, he put two fingers in her. She gasped for the sensation of 4 fingers masturbating her, of having to ride two hands, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle it. His cock was far bigger, wider, and in one occasion, he had lubed her up in order to fist-fuck her pussy... beautiful death, it was sure.

She took his length, and pumped his cock in his place, until he was spouting no more, until both their highs were off. 

She lazily looked at him, leaning on the cold marble, but feeling as hot as never before. "Maybe we should have a repeating lesson, one of these days...." she said, nudging with her knee his groin, his hardening length. He gulped down a mouthful of saliva, as sinfully images of Teresa wearing slutty, Catholic school-like uniform hit his brain full force, priming him yet again for another go at her. Oh, yes, roleplaying was far from over, and he guessed that Principal Jane was in for a private chat in his office with the trouble-making, rebel Miss Lisbon... 

He shook his head. No, not now, he thought. Now it was really time to celebrate, and to rest. After all, she needed it, now that she had another person in her... 

"Maybe, my love" he said, kissing her nose affectionately and rubbing her flat belly. " But I don't think we should rush into anything, or be too...vigorous. I know you like an hard ride, but sex during pregnancy is about your pleasure AND comfort, not trying all the Kamasutra positions..."

She pouted, but despite her attempts at getting his hard and ready again length into her body, he gathered her in his arms, and they went to sleep, spooning, his erection affectionately rubbing against her aroused skin. 

For the Kamasutra, there was going to be time after Baby Jane-Lisbon number one was born.


End file.
